What A Day
by JBKS
Summary: COMPLETE - A little road trip turns bad for the CSI team. And it all started when Nick took a wrong turn.
1. What A Day Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters...blah,blah,blah...you know the drill.

  
  


Author's note: My first CSI fic, please if you don't mind R&R.

  
  


Summary: A little road trip turns bad for the CSI team. And it all started when Nick took a wrong turn.

  
  
  
  


What a day

  
  


"I think you might have made a wrong turn somewhere, Nick." Said Sara from the back seat.

  
  


"Don't worry, I know where I'm going" But the truth was, Nick really did make a wrong turn, and he knew he did. "We'll get to a town soon" he added.

  
  


"I don't think we're headed the right way, why didn't you just ask for directions when we were back at the rest stop area an hour ago ?"

  
  


"Because, I knew where I was going...well maybe I should of asked"

  
  


"Men!" Sara thought, "they think they're too proud to ask for directions or something! Sara sat back and glanced out the window, trying to admire the scenery which wasn't much. "Just sand, sand, and oh look! More sand!" she thought. Meanwhile beside her Catherine and Warrick were busy sleeping. "They look very uncomfortable" she thought. "If they or even Grisson in the front passenger seat would have been awake in the last hour then maybe they could have helped with the directions. They're going to be angry when they wake up."

  
  


The five CSI's where on their way to a crime scene related to a very high profile case they've been working on for the past week. Unfortunately it was a four hour drive. They've now been driving for almost five.

  
  


"Sara, maybe we should turn around?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes away from the road.

  
  


"Yeah, but wake Grissom up first" She replied.

  
  


Taking one hand off the wheel, Nick slowly shook Grissom.

  
  


"How close are we?" Grissom said in a very sleepy tone of voice.

  
  


A very loud noise was heard, that consequently drew Catherine and Warrick out of their beauty sleep.

  
  


"What was that?" they said in unison.

  
  


"I must have hit something" Nick said in reply.

  
  
  
  


They rest of them turned to see a good sized piece of metal slowly getting smaller as they drove on. They all shrugged thinking it was no big deal. 

  
  


"What did I hit?" Nick asked.

  
  


"It was nothing" said Grissom, "So? How close are we?"

  
  


"Not close at all, we're lost" said Sara in a very clam uninterested way. The rest turn to Nick.

  
  


"You got us lost!" Grissom shot at him.

  
  


"I think, I might...might" he repeated while looking at Sara. "...have made a wrong turn somewhere."

  
  


"Okay no problem Nicky, just turn around and we'll figure it out" said Catherine from the back.

  
  


Nick turned to Grissom as if seeking for a sign of approval. Grissom nodded and Nick turned the car around at the first chance he got.

  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  


A very few minutes later, a little read light began to flicker on the Tahoe's front dash. Nick noticed it right away.

  
  


"Uh oh"

  
  


Grissom turned to him "What is it?"

  
  


"I think we might be out of gas" he said in confusion.

  
  


"What!" shouted the three others from the back.

  
  


"Didn't you check it when we were at the rest stop?" asked Sara angrily. "This is all his fault!" she thought.

  
  


"Well, yeah...I was sure we had enough to-"

  
  


"Well I'm sure we're running out!" shouted Sara before he got a chance to finish.

  
  


"Sara calm down. Nick just pull it over, over there" Grissom said pointing "Get in the dirt, don't park to close to the road and hurry before the car stalls" he finished.

  
  


Nick did as he was told and parked the Tahoe off the road. They all exited wanting to stretch their legs after the long drive...to nowhere. They all turned to Grissom when he spoke;

  
  


"How long has it been since we had proximity with a gas station? Is it at walking distance?" he said 

  
  


"Yeah, it could be walked...it might take a while though" replied Sara.

  
  


"Well we have phones don't we? Can't we call anyone" Nick interrupted.

  
  


"Yeah but who do we call Nick? Do you know where we are?" asked Sara.

  
  


"No, but-"

  
  


"So we can't call anyone to come and get us. What else is there to do but walk it, do you want us to call 911? Oh hi 911? Yes we have a problem, we're five adults lost in the desert can you help us find our way out?. No I don't think so Nick!" Sara added with loads of sarcasm.

  
  


"Then what exactly are we doing?" asked Nick. They all turn to Grissom.

  
  


"Okay boss, what's the plan?" asked Warrick.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC...thanks for reading the first chapter, now go on to chapter two.

  
  
  
  



	2. What A Day Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters...blah,blah,blah...you know the drill.

  
  


Author's note: My first CSI fic, please if you don't mind R&R.

  
  


Summary: A little road trip turns bad for the CSI team. And it all started when Nick took a wrong turn.

  
  
  
  


What a day -Chapter 2-

  
  
  
  


Grissom looked around. All he saw was sand, they were in the desert and haven't seen a car in a while. "Well, we should try to walk to the nearest sign of life and try to get us out of here. Someone also needs to stay with the car." he said to the others.

  
  


"I'll stay" said Catherine and Sara in unison.

  
  


"I guess I'll go" said Warrick. After seeing no objections from the others, he continued " At least one of you has to come with me"

  
  


They all turn to Nick. Nick looks at them. "Oh so I guess since I'm the one to blame for this, I should go?"

  
  


"It's as simple as that" Sara answered him. The rest of the team seemed to agree.

  
  


"And Grissom can stay with us" added Sara. They all looked at her and she continued " We need a man, what if we get attacked or something" She said this jokingly.

  
  


"Sara, there's nobody out here but us."

  
  


" It was a joke Grissom, a joke" she replied. "That man! Sometimes he's just weird. But hey, I love him anyway" she thought.

  
  


"Come on Nick, lets get on our way. I guess we'll just follow the road" said Warrick.

  
  


"Too bad it's not a yellow brick road" added Nick, getting no laughs from anyone, "not even a smile" he thought.

  
  


And with that, they were off leaving Grissom and the two girls behind.

  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"How long have they been gone?" Catherine asked Sara as they were slowly walking out of boredom on the road in the direction they had come from. 

  
  
  
  


"I don't know, a while I guess. Where'd Grissom go?"

  
  


" I think he went looking for bugs, he's just a little up ahead" Sara replied

  
  


"Typical" mumbled Catherine.

  
  


Catherin and Sara decided that they were tired and wanted to rest, they sat by the side of the road. Catherine started looking through her bag for something. Sara eyed her suspiciously.

  
  


"What are you looking for?" she asked.

  
  


"My smokes" she replied. 

  
  


Sara was actually stunned. "But I thought you quit smoking?"

  
  


"I did" Catherine returned.

  
  


"Think of all the effort it took, I know, I've done it to" Sara said, she continued with a disgusted look on her face "Think of the gum!" She hated nicorette.

  
  


"You want one?" Catherine asked

  
  


"Sure" Sara answered casually.

  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"We better go see what Grissom is up to" Sara said as she flung the rest of her cigarette into the street. Catherine nodded and did the same. Before they even had a chance to stand, a line of flames started forming on the road and was headed for the Tahoe...and then BAM! There goes the Tahoe up in flames accompanied by a very loud explosion.

  
  


Catherine looks at Sara. "Oops" she said in a very slow and quiet tone. Grissom arrived behind them after also witnessing the event. "What did you guys do?" he said.

  
  


"Not me, it was her!" Sara answered pointing and Catherine.

  
  


"No it wasn't it could easily have been yours!" she snapped back.

  
  


"What the hell happened?" yelled Grissom 

  
  


"Spontaneous combustion?" replied Catherine, not wanting to tell him they were smoking. Grissom just stared at her, waiting for the truth.

  
  


"We were smoking and threw our cigarettes on the road and it cought fire and the Tahoe seems to have exploded."

  
  


"Yes Catherine it seems as though it has" he replied in a very sarcastic way.

  
  


Grissom looked at the road and at the long black line now leading to a flaming Tahoe. He had a puzzled look on his face then after a few moments his look changed. " I know what happened" he mumbled.

  
  


"What?" asked the girls.

  
  


"Remember that metal thing we hit earlier? It must of caused a leak and that's why we ran out of gas..." he turns to them " and that's why you blew up our car" he added.

  
  


"Ohh" the girls replied.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


They all jolted when they heard Grissom's phone ring, they had been watching the flames as they died down in silence.

  
  


"Grissom" he answered.

  
  


"Hey it's Warrick"

  
  


"Oh good, you guys get anywhere?"

  
  


"Yeah, we found a gas station, no thanks to this genius" you can hear Nick in the background "like I said before it wasn't my fault! It bit me!" Now back to Warrick "Anyway, this gas station, charming as it is, has no gas container thing, so we'll need to tow" Static is heard on both ends of the phone. "Griss, my battery is dying, so just to say that we're on our way, we'll be there in-" And before he could finish, they were disconnected.

  
  


"Well?" Sara asked? "What's the verdict?"

  
  


"They're on they're way" replied Grissom as he put his cell phone away. 

  
  


"Why didn't you tell them about the...uh...incident?" Catherine asked.

  
  


"Warrick's phone died"

  
  


"What about Nick's phone?"

  
  


Grissom turned to the smoke, "He left it in the Tahoe"

  
  


Catherine and Sara couldn't help but smile.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Grissom, Catherine and Sara were now all sitting be the side of the road when they heard a truck coming, the tow truck they all assumed. None of them bothered to look up as it pulled over. Nick and Warrick stepped out.

  
  


"What the hell happened here!?" Warrick cried out.

  
  


" They blew up the Tahoe" Said Grissom without even moving.

  
  


"Man! My phone was in there" shouted Nick.

  
  


The sitting trio looked up and when they saw what was in front of their eyes they started laughing. Nick and Warrick were covered from head to toe in some kind of substance, their clothes were torn, and their hair! Ohhh their hair!

  
  


"Oh yeah, laugh it off" Nick said. And Warrick continued "You think blowing up the Tahoe was bad, wait til you hear what we've been through!"

  
  


THE END...or is it?

  
  


Well it will be if I don't get reviews, good or bad I don't care, I just want to know if this is worth continuing. If you want to know what happened to Nick and Warrick, please review and tell me.

  
  


Thanks for coming this far.

  
  
  
  



	3. What A Day Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I do not own these characters, therefor you cannot sue.

Author's Note: I wasn't going to update this due to a case of writer's block associated to this story, but since people are asking for more...I can't really say no now can I ? You gotta give the people what they want, right ? And for the two who have taken the time to email me, you can stop the threats here's the final chapter. If this is inferior to the previous chapters, my apologies, this was written purely on demand.

PS : ~*~*~*~*~ notes the beginning and ending of flashback, and * * * * * notes the time lapses. 

  
  
  
  


What A Day - Chapter 3 -

  
  


At the gas station.

Grissom flipped his cell phone closed and turned to his fellow CSIs. "I just got Brass on the phone, he'll be here as soon as possible. And they also sent another crew to our crime scene. You know Nicky, the one we should have arrived to hours ago?"

Nick nodded then turned away irritated.

  
  


* * * * *

A few minutes later, the CSIs were all waiting silently outside for Brass to arrive.

Sara was the first to speak. "Well since we've told you guys what happened to us, how about you do the same in return?"

Nick turned to Warrick and with a pleading look he mouthed the word 'no'. Warrick gave him an evil glare then turned to the rest of his colleagues who were waiting in anticipation. 

"You want the short version or the long one?" he asked them whilst picking at his gooey hair.

"Before you do" Catherine interrupted, "What exactly is that stuff?" she pointed, obviously at the 'substance' he and Nick were covered in.

Warrick sighed before he continued, "Well you see that large bin-looking-thing over there" he pointed, the rest of the CSIs directed their eyes to where Warrick was pointing, "Well let's just say we sort of fell in it. Don't ask me what it is, I don't know" he continued " All I know is that it has a gelatine texture and thank God for us" he stated looking skywards "It's odourless. We could have been in worse...stuff."

Grissom turned his gaze back to Nick and Warrick, his move was quickly copied by the two women sitting next to him. He tilted his head slightly, then with a puzzling look he asked, " How did you two end up falling in there?"

Nick looked away and Warrick let out another sigh, then spoke "Okay I guess we'll just start from the beginning."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Nick and Warrick were about forty minutes out when the heat really started to get to them. Nick started to hang back a little.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Warrick yelled at him from a short distance.

"I'm thirsty, I'm tired, it's way too hot and the damn sun is starting to get on my nerves!" Nick shot back at him, looking very frustrated.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Warrick shot back. Getting angry himself, he was sick of Nick's whining.

Nick caught up with him. "Warrick can't we just stop fallowing the damn road? It turns that way, way up ahead anyway. I think it might save us some time if we took a short cut through there." he said pointing out his directions. "Plus I think I see trees further ahead, we can take a quick rest. I'm dying of heat and I might just snap!".

Warrick silently agreed and started on his way, he was to tired to argue.

  
  


* * * * *

They had now arrived at the location Nick had designated to be their little 'rest stop'. At least the trees could be used for a little shade. The two men both sat and got as comfortable as they could, leaning their heads against the tree.

A very short while later they both observed what looked like from a long distance, a tiny scorpion like creature battling a piece of rock. Warrick stared out of boredom and Nick stared in disgust, he hated anything that had to do with either scorpions or snakes. Meanwhile Warrick was shooing away an annoyance that was buzzing around him, this went totally unnoticed by Nick. 

Warrick sat up, "Okay enough rest. I just want to find the damn gas station. Let's go Nick." he said as he stood.

Nick lifted his head away from the tree and was about to stand when he felt a sting in the back of his neck. He squealed, got up and started to run around, arms flailing about, hitting Warrick as he went by.

"Nick! What the hell is wrong with you!? You hit me in the eye!" Warrick yelled at him, one of his hands covering his burning eye.

Nick then threw himself on the ground and started to roll around.

"Nick, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Warrick repeated.

"I got bit!" Nick replied, still rolling. "What if it's one of those poisonous desert bugs!...Oh my God! I'm dying!" he yelled increasing his rolling speed.

Warrick stared at his friend in disbelief. He's crazy, he's got desert fever or something. And the rolling is not helping!, he thought. Warrick then decided to put an end to this, he tackled Nick on the ground to stop his rolling.

"Stay away!" Nick yelled as he tried to push his friend away, "It might be contagious!".

Warrick rolled Nick over, told him not to move and started examining the back of his neck. He then let out a huge laugh and stepped away from Nick. "You got 'bit' by a bee, man."

"What?" asked Nick looking up from his now sitting position. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive" answered Warrick.

  
  


"Oh" Nick stood up, dusting off his partly ripped clothes. " I guess with the heat and all...I may have over reacted a bit." he stated plainly.

"A bit? I guess the heat is really affecting you...you know if I had my gun, I was ready to shoot you" Warrick stated sarcastically.

Nick gave him a look, then they both started their way.

  
  


* * * * *

Nick and Warrick soon realized that leaving the road had been a tremendous mistake. They had somehow ended up back at their personal 'rest stop' where Nick had gone psycho earlier. After a few angry words and threats from Warrick, they both decided to return to the original plan and follow the road.

  
  


* * * * * 

When they finally arrived at the busted down gas station, the station employee told them to wait outside for him to get his tow truck from the garage at his house which was about five minutes from the gas station itself.

When he left them, Nick and Warrick began a heated argument about their little adventure.

"This is all your fault you know." Warrick yelled at him.

"Shut up. I'm tired of everyone blaming me for this whole thing." 

"Well it is your fault" Warrick rebuttaled

"I said shut up!" Nick yelled back, stepping closer to Warrick.

"Don't bark orders at me!" Warrick exclaimed.

Then all hell broke loose, Warrick shoved Nick's shoulder, Nick shoved him back, then the two started to wrestle a little until Warrick had Nick in a head lock. As Nick tried to break free, they backed up and fell back first into a large bin of goo.

After both coming up for air, they took one look at each other and realized how stupid and childish they were acting. Both bursting out with laughter.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The three CSIs who were listening to this story, looked at Nick and Warrick blankly for a moment, then they themselves bursted out in laughter.

After the laughter dies down, Catherine turned to Warrick, "You're serious?" she asked him.

"About the bug fit too?" Sara pitched in.

"Dead serious" Warrick replied.

  
  


They all turned to a now fully embarrassed red faced Nick and the laughter began once again.

  
  


* * * * *

Brass pulled up to the station and got out of the Tahoe, he had been driving for hours. He was met by a drained looking Grissom while the rest of the CSIs just walked passed him without so much as a 'hello'.

"One car, Brass?" Grissom asked. "Did you count how many passengers you had to pick up?"

"Hey, I just drove for hours all the way out here to get your sorry asses back to Vegas. Sorry if this is not up to your standards...you can show a little appreciation." Brass barked back.

"Thank you" Grissom replied, didn't feel like arguing over this.

"Those two are going to have to pay for the mess they cause back there...what happened anyway?" Brass asked curiously.

"Jim...' Grissom sighed. " It's a really long story." Both now heading towards the Tahoe.

  
  


THE END.

  
  


A/N: Yes I do realize that the CSI team work the night shift, but for the purpose of this story it had to be during the day. Anyway hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


End file.
